Various types or designs of ground effect or air cushion devices have been developed over the years. These have included traditional hovercraft in which a physical skirt is provided about the bottom perimeter of the craft and an air stream is forced beneath the craft within the physical skirt providing a cushion of air which lifts the vehicle and maintains it at a predetermined operating height. These types of skirted hovercrafts have suffered from their inability to operate over uneven terrain and also their inability to climb or descend slopes or inclines. Furthermore, the presence of their skirts can create problems with their operation in certain environments.
Other types of ground effect or air cushion devices have included vehicles which include downwardly opening central jet nozzles which emit high pressure jet streams for forming central support columns and other vehicles which provide a peripheral jet stream for forming a peripheral air cushion for supporting the vehicle. These prior devices have suffered from a lack of stability when operated at a height above 10-20% of the vehicle's diameter.
A common feature of these prior air cushion or ground effect devices is that the air or jet stream producing source is positioned within the body of the device and during operation air is drawn into the body of the device and forced out of the undercarriage of the device, usually at high pressure. Such designs have restricted or limited the efficiency and operational parameters of the devices.
In addition to operational problems at heights above 10-20% of their external diameters and over uneven terrain or inclines, the prior ground effect vehicles also suffered from an inability to navigate physical barriers such as rivers, canals, ditches or the like. These types of obstacles or barriers present situations in which the operating surface (the ground) severely drops away forming a near vertical drop. Prior ground effect vehicles could not navigate these types of barriers.
Further, prior air cushion or ground effect devices have generally required a second propulsion system or means to provide horizontal movement to the device. The primary power or propulsion system was utilized to provide the lift or air cushion to the vehicle while a second power or propulsion system was required to move the device horizontally.
A need therefore exists for an improved, more efficient, ground effect or air cushion platform which can operate with stability at heights up to one-half the vehicle's diameter and move over uneven terrain and inclines. A need also exists for an improved, more efficient, ground effect or air cushion platform which can navigate or transverse physical barriers such as rivers, ditches, canyons, etc. And a need exists for an improved ground effect or air cushion vehicle which derives its horizontal or forward motion from the same power source which provides the lift or air cushion.